


The Demon Lord's Fate

by wisia



Category: The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fairy Tale Elements, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 15:23:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4710854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisia/pseuds/wisia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before he was a Demon Lord, he was once a Captain. Before he was a Captain, he was only a nameless knight. He was once somebody to Anthony Edward Stark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Demon Lord's Fate

**Author's Note:**

> I feel terrible. It’s been a while since I posted anything. So, have this. This is what I was working on but don’t have time to finish at the moment. This is my secret fic project besides the sequel I was working on.
> 
> This is loosely based off [ A Fairytale for the Demon Lord ](https://www.mangaupdates.com/series.html?id=67189)

_Today, once more, I have slain a knight from another land._

The earth was black were they walked into the gloom, into the jagged hills that crested into one single sharp point where the castle stood. Swords littered the ground in broken hilts and bits of steel. Each one was the only marker of a knight fallen where he stood, each a reminder of another body lost to fog and a failure to rescue the princess. And, here, Tony and his party paused for a moment at the ghastly sight.

It was a literal valley or two of swords, the graves of countless men. A testimony of the Demon Lord’s strength and power.

“This is…,” Clint said, but could not finish.

“Unsettling,” Natasha finished. The sky was dark and cloudy. No sun would ever touch this cursed place at the end of the world where time stood still. Her red hair was about the only bright thing in their surroundings. “Can we move forward?”

Bruce looked at them nervously. A rest stop might help, but everyone knew they were too close and too near to the end of the journey already. They would not break here, only reassess their weaponry and needs.

“We can, but…” Bruce stretched his hand out, letting a trickle of magic build itself into a green flame on his palm. It grew and grew until it was wrapped around them all for a few seconds before dissipating. “I don’t think I have the energy to maintain a constant shield.”

He was the healer of their group, the only one of their party that could fashion even one iota of protective holy magic. It would drain his mana to keep a steady stream to guard them all, even if he only casted in intervals.

“We’ll do without,” Tony finally spoke up and said. He had been unnervingly quiet since they crossed into the Demon Lord’s territory. He edged his horse forward. “Come on, before it’s too late.”

“Stark,” Clint warned because everyone knew it was possibly too late. Tony pulled his horse into a halt. His back remained to them, rigid and tense.

“What?” he said, voice strained. It took nearly everything they had to get to this point. It had to end today.

Clint’s voice soften. “Nothing, just—we’re here for you.”

Tony didn’t respond, pushing his horse forward. It was only the shimmer of a protective ward, laid over Bruce’s, around them that indicated any acknowledgement that he heard. He was the best wizard out there, and they were the best of the best for a party without a knight. Only, would they be enough to defeat the Demon Lord and save the princess from eternal slumber?

The stairs were wideset and deep, leading up to the entrance. There was a lock, but Tony’s code had no bounds and could get them past nearly every barrier. He presented his palm to the gate when it asked, “Please present your code.”

“01000001 01101110 01110100 01101000 01101111 01101110 01111001 00100000 01010011 01110100 01100001 01110010 01101011”.

The gate swung open in a loud creak, and they went in with ease. No monsters or ugly creature jumped at them, but then they too feared the Demon Lord that resided within. They walked down the corridors and hallways, and there were swords here too on the floor. Knights that made it past the entrance and died. Tony led the way, as if he knew exactly where to go, and he did.

To a great throne room without a ceiling. The walls rose upward, a praise to the sky for a rain that would never come. There, the Demon Lord sat, waiting for them. He was terrifying, cloaked in ragged black. The gloom of the atmosphere draped over him too, heavy with the sins and corruption he had accumulated and rend to his soul.

“I wonder,” the Demon Lord said absently, as if he spoke only to himself. “Death will come for you.”

“Is it death?” Tony asked. “I didn’t think I look like death.”

The Demon Lord paused, taking them in.

“Another?”

“Another,” Tony confirmed, sliding off his horse to move to the center.

“It doesn’t matter. As long as I can…”

Clint fired the first shot, the arrow piercing the armor. It did not go through to heart, and the Demon Lord rose.

“Charge sword,” and a great broad sword materialized in the Demon Lord’s hand. He pulled the arrow from his chest, from the plate, and threw it to the side as if it was nothing but a toy.

“This is the end,” he said, pointing the end of the blade at Tony.

“Yes,” Tony said, blue magic sparkling around him. “This is the end. Lightning Storm!”

The throne room lighted in a blaze of light and fire. The flames licked the walls, reached high about the walls, and the Demon Lord smiled as the battle went underway.

They fought fiercely, and soon Natasha had her ropes around him. Bruce staked the ground with holy crosses, encircling and trapping the Demon Lord in their net. The Demon Lord struggled against his binds and laughed even on his knees.

“Who are you?” It had been long since anyone had him to this point. Tony smiled as he leaned down without fear to whisper in the Demon Lord’s ear.

“Me? I named you when the Princess could not.”

“Lies. I have no name.”

“You’ve forgotten,” Tony said, putting his hand to the Demon Lord’s mask. “You are Steven Grant Rogers, and my Captain. Always, my Captain.”

And Tony lifted the mask off the Demon Lord’s face. The ugly horned thing was a contrast to the beauty of the man beneath. Golden hair with fair skin and the bluest of eyes…

“Tony.”


End file.
